Watashi no koibitobaka mi tonto novio
by Nasuko Yasai
Summary: HoroHoro ha desesperado a Ren enomermente, ya es tarde y no llegan al teatro pero este incidente le mostrará al chino una lección. Chicas, nunca intenten cambiar a su novio...por más baka que este sea.[horoxren]


**WATASHI NO KOIBITO BAKA**

Otra vez tus manos llenas de caramelo, no sé por que tenías que desenvolver sobre ellas el dulce para ofrecérselo a ese gato, vamos, es sólo un animal. Lo miras como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, como si…que sé yo, fuera tu propia mascota; y sigo insistiendo, aún si lo fuera, es sólo un animal. Lo vez, no debiste hacerlo, ahora nos sigue.

En momentos así me pregunto ¿qué estaba pensando cuando decidí salir contigo la primera vez? De eso ya hacen meses.

---Flash back---

Un año pasó desde la última vez que nos reunimos en el torneo de shamanes pero nunca perdimos el contacto, en parte gracias a Yoh, quien insiste constantemente en pasar juntos las fechas festivas y cumpleaños; y por otro lado, ninguno de nosotros quiere decir adiós; sobretodo yo no deseo tener que despedirme para siempre de los únicos amigos que he tenido.

Amigo, así te llamaba para mis adentros en un principio, pero de entre todos siempre te he considerado el más cercano. Apenas hace unos meses que descubrí que lo que sentía por ti era más grande, cuando tras colgar el teléfono después de una larga conversación contigo tuve que esperar sólo dos minutos para comenzar a extrañarte.

Y hoy 28 de noviembre (un día después de tu cumpleaños) me dispongo a dejar la pensión Asakura; regularmente permanecería uno o dos días más convencido por las lastimeras lágrimas de algunos de ustedes, pero esta vez tengo asuntos que resolver; mas hay algo, cierta curiosidad sobre tu actitud que me insita a dejarlo todo para averiguar que sucede.

Y es que te he visto toda la mañana más pensativo que de costumbre, a decir verdad, creo que es la primera vez que te veo así, me extraña de alguien tan alegre. Apenas tocaste tu desayuno y he podido verte escondido en los rincones de la casa…¿espiándome? pero no me dejas acercarme ati, me estas evitando, así que simplemente aguardaré a que te decidas a hablar, pero más vale que te apresures, porque mi vuelo sale a las seis.

Ya tengo mis maletas hechas, simplemente reviso no que no se me haya olvidado nada. ¡Claro! Mi cepillo dental aún esta en el baño. Antes de cogerlo me miro al espejo, me veo tan diferente, ya no parezco el niño presuntuoso que conocías, mi rostro me parece más maduro y... tranquilo.

Al salir del baño te veo allí, sentado sobre mi cama, acariciando con la punta de los dedos mis camisas dobladas dentro de las maletas. Es extraño lo sé, pero debo decir que te vez lindo haciendo eso, no puedo evitar sonreír un poco.

-Ren, no sabía que estabas aquí- ya llevo un rato observando como miras mis pertenecías y noto en tus ojos un dejo de ternura mezclada con tristeza.-yo…será mejor que me valla.- ¿sin insultos¿sin comentarios? Definitivamente estas raro.

-¿hay algo que quieras decirme?- te ayudare un poco, para que no andes por la casa con esa expresión melancólica que seguro preocupara a los demás y hará de sea lo que sea que te pase, algo más grande.

- a decir verdad, quería pedirte un favor- ahora estas todo colorado, no tengo ni idea de que te pasa, pero me intriga cada vez más.-me gustaría que…pues, si no quieres no pero… y sí tienes algo más que hacer lo entenderé y…

-habla de una buena vez que en 15 minutos debo llegar a el aeropuerto.

-¿te gustaría salir conmigo?- ¿a que te refieres¿Una cita?- es que no nos vemos a menudo y creí que…rayos, olvida lo que dije- pensé que no conocías la vergüenza, ahora me doy cuenta que si. Pero no tienes por que sentirte así, porque a mi me perece buena idea; supongo que estaba esperando esto desde hace tiempo. después de todo para mi eres más que un amigo.

-esta bien- pero claro, no dejaré que tu decidas, después de todo es mi primera cita y no quiero arruinarla- nos vemos la próxima semana aquí, iremos al cine y después a cenar; y vístete bien, no quiero que me vean contigo en esas fachas.

Sales feliz de la habitación dándome las gracias, hubiera dicho que no para hacerte sufrir un poco, pero la abrir la boca mi cabeza se congeló, creo que fue una punzada dentro de mi pecho lo que me hizo pronunciar esa frase¿será a lo que las chicas llaman hablar con el corazón o algo por el estilo?, yo más bien lo llamo un momento de distracción debido a las pocas horas de sueño. Como sea, ya esta hecho, te veré la próxima semana y no entiendo aún por que eso me emociona tanto.

Después de aquella cita vinieron otras cada mes, luego cada semana, ahora nos vemos a diario, desde que decidí rentar un departamento en Japón y tu te instalaste en él sin ser invitado, que gran acierto de tu parte, pues me sentía solo estando allí.

En realidad la pasamos bien estando juntos, nunca se ha formalizado lo nuestro, pero te he oído referirte a mi como tu "novio" cuando hablas con otros; desearía que no hablaras de lo nuestro con los demás pero eso es inevitable

---Fin del Flash Back---

Te extiendo una toalla húmeda desechable; es fácil predecir cuando te vas a ensuciar: diario. Y ese tonto animal nos persigue aún. ¿Ahora que? Levántate, nada le va a pasar a ese caracol y si lo pisaran no es nuestro problema es suyo por ponerse allí. No lo puedes evitar verdad, siempre ayudando a los demás, sean plantas, animales o personas; amas tanto a la vida misma que pareces salido de un club de optimismo.

Anda, anda, de prisa, vamos a llegar tarde al teatro, fue difícil conseguir los boletos que querías, pero parece que cómo no te ha costado trabajo (ni dinero) te vale un reverendo sorbete.

¿Más dulces?, pero si te acabo de comprar una bolsa llena de toda clase de cosas, esta bien, sólo para que te apresures.

Caramba, no había visto la hora, ya es tardísimo, por lo menos falta ya una calle nada más.

pero por más que nos paresuramos nos han cerrado las puertas, al final no lo logramos. Me siento sobre la banqueta esperando que tu hagas lo mismo.

-Ren ¿estás enojado?

-¿tu qué crees?

-perdón, yo…

-me desesperas¿sabes? No puedes comportarte correctamente; a pesar de tus 17 años te comportas como si tuvieras menos de la mitad; andas por las calles recogiendo cuanto insecto encuentres, te detienes en cada tienda para comprar dulces, que por cierto yo pago, nunca haces nada por mantener el apartamento limpio, y…-y ahora me doy cuenta de que no ser por esas cosas tan infantiles que haces mi vida no sería tan divertida, que esas malas costumbres y manías son lo que adoro de ti, que si fueras diferente en cualquier sentido dejarías de ser el ainu baka que tanto quiero.- anda, levanta la cabeza.

-pero…

-Horo- beso tu mejilla, sé que no cambiará el que te haya gritado, pero quiero que sepas que ya no estoy enojado, quiero que sepas que lo lamento - vamos a casa

-te perdono- es bueno ver que me respondes con una gran, gran sonrisa, siempre entiendes mis maneras de decir las cosas; me da gusto tenerte a mi lado.

Tomas mi mano, esta bien, por esta ocasión caminemos así hasta llegar; sin importarnos lo que piense la gente; pero… ese tonto animal aún nos sigue.

-Ren

-¿Sí?

-¿podemos quedarnos con el gato?

La vena de mi frente se hincha. Volvemos a empezar. Tus pucheros no se hacen esperar, ya incluso le has puesto un nombre y aún preguntas si lo podemos adoptar.

-además, ya que nunca podremos tener hijos….

-¿que?- aunque tengas razón, un gato no sustituye a un hijo, es más, ni siquiera he pensado en tener hijos. Aunque, ahora que lo veo detenidamente no esta tan feo, algo sucio, pero no feo y tal vez esto te contenga de querer adoptar a un niño más adelante.- esta bien, llevémoslo a casa.

Que desastre, parece a al final he perdido; pero no puedo evitarlo eres el chico travieso e irresponsable del que me enamoré, eres…

Watashi no koibito baka.

* * *

bueno, allí está.

Este fic lo hice para relajar un poco las neuronas después de haber escrito otra historia sobre ellos llamada "girasoles" (por cierto muy buena, jijiji me estoy haciendo publicidad)

Espero que dejen reviews si les gustó y si no también, para saber donde hay que mejorar.

Sayo


End file.
